


Human

by CreateVision



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Infinity War, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protectiveness, Spoilers
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Wanda piileskelee Skotlannin kylmillä kaduilla Ikuisuussodan lähestyessä ja tapaa erään vanhan tuttunsa eli oikeastaan ihastuksensa. Vision ei kuitenkaan ole entisensä, ei henkisesti eikä fyysisesti.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> En haluis mitenkään jaella spoilereita Infinity Warista, mut damn fuck ne kuvat Wandasta ja ihmis!Visionista :O Pakkohan siitä oli pikkunen one-shot kirjottaa.

Katu oli kylmä ja kolkko, sade oli juuri piiskannut kivistä katua ja tehnyt siitä liukkaan ja syksyisen. Wanda käveli huppu päässä kadun läpi. Kumisaappaat todella olivat hyvä vaihtoehto tällaiselle kelille. Läheisestä baarista kaikui karaoken ja juomatölkkien kilinän ääni. Wanda vilkaisi taakseen, peläten hiukan. Wanda oli yksi maailman voimakkaimpia olentoja. Hänen ei tarvinnut pelätä, jos joku mies kävisi hänen kimppuunsa. Mutta eihän miehiä pelännytkään, ei ihmisiä. Hän pelkäsi jotain aivan muuta, joka tuli avaruudesta, hiljaa, sanomatta sanaakaan. Silloin hän törmäsi johonkuhun ja pahoitteli:

  
”Anteeksi…” Wanda oli jo jatkamassa matkaa, kun törmääjä nappasi hänen käsivarrestaan kiinni. Wanda kääntyi ja katsoi vaaleaa brittimiestä, joka puristi hänen käsivarttaan.

  
”Wanda…”

  
”Mistä tiedät nimeni?” Wanda kysyi. Hän tunsi energian pakkautuvan käsiin ja sormenpäihin. Hän meinasi jo iskeä miestä voimillaan. Ääni oli kuitenkin kieltämättä tuttu ja silmissä oli jotain, jotka vangitsivat Wandan katseen.

  
”Minä tässä! Vision”, mies sanoi. Wanda hätkähti. Oliko hän elossa? Wanda ei ollut nähnyt Visionia varmaan kahteen vuoteen. Toki Wanda oli kuullut juttuja Thanoksesta ja ikuisuuskivistä, jotka liittyivät Visioniin. Siksi hän oli ollut kauhuissaan. Hän oli luullut jo pitkään, että Vision oli kuollut. Sen takia hän oli itkenyt monet illat. Wanda riisui huppunsa.

  
”Mitä… miksi olet… tuollainen?” Wanda kysyi. Vision katsoi hiukan loukkaantuneena Wandaa ja se yllätti tytön. Visionilla oli ennen ollut vain kaksi tunnetta; ilo ja suru. Mutta nyt hän oli oppinut näemmä loukkaantumaan. Tai olemaan vihainen…

  
”Tämä on vain hologrammi. Olen piilossa”, Vision sanoi, melkein kuiskaten viimeisen lauseen, ”onko tämä jotenkin huono valeasu? Vai eikö hologrammi toimi?”

  
”Ei! Ei… yllätyin vain. En ole oikein osannut kuvitella, miltä näyttäisit ihmisenä”, Wanda sanoi hiljaa ja hieroi niskaansa. Hän vilkuili ympärilleen, ”tiedät siis, että Thanos on täällä jossain?”

  
”Tiedän… en tiedä, onko hän täällä, mutta maassa hän on ja saattaa tulla milloin vain tänne”, Vision sanoi hiljaa ja lähti yhtäkkiä kävelemään pois. Wanda kuitenkin pysäytti hänet.

  
”Hei, hei! Mihin lähdet?”

  
”Olet vaarassa, jos olet kanssani. Vaikka hologrammini onkin ollut hyvin toimiva parin vuoden ajan”, Vision vastasi. Hän kääntyi taas katsomaan Wandaa ja kosketti tämän kättä, ”haluan pitää sinut turvassa”

  
”Ei minua tarvitse pitää turvassa! Minua ei pelota. Haluan olla vain kanssasi”, Wanda sanoi, ”olet ollut tosi kauan poissa. Näytä edes, missä yövyt”. Vision huokaisi, näemmä hän oli oppinut myös tuntemaan olonsa turhautuneeksi.

  
”Hyvä on, mutta pysy lähelläni”, Vision käski. Wanda otti yllättäen hänen kädestään kiinni ja he lähtivät kävelemään yhdessä katua pitkin. Wanda vilkaisi aina sivusilmällä Visionia. Hänen kätensä oli lämmin, vaikka se olikin oikeasti androidin käsi, jonka kuuluisi olla kylmää metallia. Hänestä tuntui, että rakkaus heidän välillään poreili joka hetki kuumempana ja kuumempana. Rakkaus Visionia kohtaan oli kasvanut näiden vuosien aikana. Uskomattoman pitkä eroaika sai Wandan tuntemaan taas pakahduttavaa ihastumista. Mutta nyt hän pystyi kutsumaan sitä rakastumiseksi.

* * *

 

”Voit muuttua omaksi itseksesi”, Wanda sanoi heidän tullessaan Visionin taloon. Talo oli hyvin peribrittiläinen. Sisustus oli hillitty ja siisti. Vision oli pitänyt kaiken siistinä, suorastaan putipuhtaana. Wanda riisui takkinsa ja käveli eteiseen. Hän katseli Visionia, joka oli myös riisunut takkinsa ja seisoi nyt ikkunan edessä. Hän oli edelleen ihmismuodossaan.

  
”Etkö ole oma itsesi edes täällä kotonasi?” Wanda kysyi ja käveli varovasti Visionin vierelle. Vision vain pudisti päätään ja katseli, kuinka sadepisarat hakkasivat ikkunaa.

  
”Minua voidaan tarkkailla, vaikka olisin kotona. Sitä paitsi nautin siitä, kun saan katsella ulos luonnon kauneutta ja… kaikkia näitä ihmisiä. Ja samaan aikaan joku voi nähdä minut ikkunasta”, Vision sanoi, hiukan lumoutuneena ja haikeana. Wanda kosketti Visionin kättä, myös hieman haikeana.

  
”Pelkäätkö, että… he joskus häviävät? Kaikki nuo ihmiset?”

  
”Kyse ei ole siitä, Wanda, että he häviäisivät. Luotan sinuun ja muihin, te pidätte maan turvassa”, Vision sanoi, ”mutta minä en voi juosta enää kauaa. He saavat minut pian kiinni” Wandan hengitys salpaantui ja hän kalpeni. Vision oli paljon synkempi henkilö. Hän oli nähnyt näemmä paljon näiden kahden vuoden aikana.  
”Siksi haluan nyt nauttia tästä maailmasta… sääli vain, etten koskaan saanut itse olla osa sitä”, Vision kuiskasi. Wanda käveli Visionin eteen ja katsoi häntä silmiin. Hän silitti miehen poskea ja sanoi:

  
”Sinä olet ollut osa sitä jo kolme vuotta! Ja tulet olemaan vielä monia, monia vuosia. Minun kanssani!”

  
”Minä en ole ihminen. Tämä on vain hologrammi”

  
”Ei sinun tarvitse näyttää ihmiseltä. Tai edes olla sellainen! Minä välitän sinusta silti!” Wanda sanoi itku kurkussa. Vision säikähti ja kosketti hänen poskeaan.

  
”Tiedän, tiedän… tiedän sinun välittävän. Ja sinun ansiosta minä olen alkanut tuntea. Olen ymmärtänyt niin monia asioita ja oppinut enemmän ja enemmän sinun maailmastasi”, Vision sanoi, ”haluan olla osa sitä, Wanda. Haluan olla osa sinun maailmaasi”. Wanda alkoi rauhoittua ja hän vain huokaisi, koskettaen Visionin käsiä. Vision laski hitaasti kätensä, Wanda nosti katseensa Visionin otsaan. Hän kosketti sitä varovasti ja tunsi, kuinka ikuisuuskivi painoi hologrammin läpi. Se ei näkynyt, mutta Wanda tunsi sen. Hän tunsi sen pulssin, värähtelyn. Ihan kuin sydän olisi sykkinyt.

  
”Oletko ymmärtänyt tätä enemmän?” Wanda kysyi.

  
”Ymmärrän siitä enemmän joka päivä. Sen mahti on tajuttoman suuri ja joskus pelkään, että vahingoitan ihmisiä, kuten Rhodey-”

  
”Unohda se. Stark sai opetuksen”

  
”Olen yrittänyt unohtaa. Ei uskoisi, että voisin tuntea tällaista. Tiedäthän... huonoa omatuntoa. Mutta... Jos unohdamme hetkeksi herra Starkin ja Rhodeyn tapauksen”, Vision ehdotti, ”tuskin näen heitä enää. En kuitenkaan halua valehdella; joskus olen halunnut repiä tämän kiven irti ja heittää sen vain pois. Heittää vastuun pois. Mutta se vain tappaisi minut eikä tekisi minusta sen inhimillisempää”

  
”Voi kunpa meillä ei olisi minkäänlaista vastuuta. Olisimme vain… me”, Wanda naurahti, ”voisimme asua täällä yhdessä. Olisi rauhallista ja minä hoitaisin puutarhaa ja-”

  
”Tiedän, että vihaat puutarhanhoitoa”, Vision sanoi. He molemmat naurahtivat ja Vision kosketti Wandan selkää, vetäen hänet lähemmäksi. Wanda siirsi kätensä takaisin Visionin poskelle ja silitti hiljaa. Hän kosketti toisellakin kädellä miehen poskea, katsellen tätä silmiin. Suru hiipi heidän keskuuteensa, mutta silti molemmilla oli niin lämmin. Siinä oli hyvä olla. Vision kosketti varovasti Wandan kättä poskellaan ja suukotti hänen kätensä rannetta. Vision sulki silmänsä ja siirsi kätensä Wandan poskille. Kuinka kauan hän olikaan miettinyt, miksi hänen looginen mielensä petti hänet. Mikä hänelle tuli? Hänen olisi pitänyt ennakoida, että Sam tulisi väistämään säteen. Mutta hän ei kyennyt ennakoimaan, ei silloin, kun Wanda kosketti hänen kättään. Tai oli edes hänen lähellään!

Vision kumartui hellästi suutelemaan Wandan huulia. Ja voi kuinka iloinen hän oli siitä, että tyttö ei työntänyt häntä pois tai lähtenyt. Vaan Wanda vastasi suudelmaan, hellästi ja rakastavasti. Vaikka suudelma oli pieni ja lyhyt, he molemmat tiesivät, että sen aikana tapahtui koko maailman alku ja sen loppu. Ja kaiken tämän pienen universaalin taian rikkoi räjähdys ja paukahdus ulkoa. Wanda hätkähti ja kääntyi katsomaan ikkunaan.

  
”He löysivät minut…” Vision kuiskasi.


End file.
